A Daydream Away
by HumAlong
Summary: Based on the song 'A Daydream Away' by All Time Low. Slightly AU.


Based on the song _A Daydream Away_ by All Time Low.

* * *

"Ok, so now all we have to do is mix everything," she said, reading over the cookbook as she opened the cabinet and got the egg beater ready.

"I'll get the pan ready to pour the batter," Kiba said, turning to grab the baking pan from the cabinet on the other side of the stove. As he was rummaging through pots and pans he suddenly heard a loud noise, a shriek, and then a crash; he turned around and saw her on the floor, the egg beater next to her, still on and turning.

"Geez, what happened?" he asked as he crouched down next to her and switched off the egg beater.

"I didn't realize it was already switched to 'On' before I plugged it in," she said in a small voice, still trying to get over the shock of what just happened.

Kiba stared blankly at her, then shook his head laughing. "Well, at least the batter is still ok."

"That's all you care about, is the fate of the cake?" she pouted as she shoved his arm, but she started laughing as well.

"Well yeah, you know how long it's taken for us to get to this point?" he reached over and swiped a bit of batter that had gotten on her cheek, giving it a taste. "At least this one tastes ok so far."

"That's because the first batter was ruined when you mixed up the salt and the sugar!" She was laughing so hard she could barely keep herself sitting up straight, and as he laughed with her he took in her eyes, her smile, and wished he saw that more often. After calming down, they got up, finished mixing the batter, and then put it in the oven before seating themselves in her living room to watch their favorite show.

"Yay! It turned out better than I thought it would!" she said excitedly a little while later as she pulled the cake out of the oven.

"You make it sound like you were expecting it to end in disaster," Kiba remarked, half-jokingly.

"No, but look at it! Wouldn't you say that looked really good?"

"It'll look even better once it's all decorated. Now _that's_ where disaster can still strike," he pointed out.

"Which is why you're going to leave that job to _me_." She stuck her tongue out as she set the cake out to cool.

"You think my sister will believe it if I tell her I did it myself?"

"Well, let's see how this turns out, then I'll answer that question," she smirked. "In the meantime though, how about a round of Mario Kart while we wait for this to cool?"

"You're on!"

%%%%%%%%%%

"So how'd your sister like the birthday cake?" she asked as they sat out on the patio at their favorite restaurant. It had been three days since they made the cake, which was also when they last saw each other. If it hadn't been for the fact Hana's birthday was that week it probably would've been longer before they got to hang out. Between both their work schedules it was difficult for them to make time to see each other like they used to a year ago when they first became friends. Still, every moment spent with her was worth it to him, just so that he could look at her, joke with her, see her smile. That didn't change the fact though that he still longed to see her beautiful self more often.

"She loved it; she says thank you, by the way," he said, taking a swig of his beer.

"So she knew it wasn't all your doing." She smirked as she raised her eyebrows.

"Well, it's not like I can write cursive in the first place, so that was a huge giveaway."

"True," she said candidly, "I should probably avoid that next time if we want her to believe your lies."

"I didn't even lie!" Kiba protested. "She saw the cake and the first thing she said to me was to tell you thank you!"

She burst out laughing upon hearing this, a laugh she had once admitted to him that she hated, but that he would never get tired of hearing. "Did she really?!"

"Yeah, you can't fool her." Kiba shook his head, downing more of his beer.

"Well she's your older sister; I doubt by this time you can get anything past her."

"Yeah, especially after the frog incident when I was ten; she's been suspicious of me ever since." He finished his beer, and they headed out to main road to hit other bars and people watch. It was a favorite pastime of theirs; the more intoxicated they got the harsher they were with their observations.

"Ok, you're officially drunk," she concluded a few hours later upon Kiba's comment about the lady across the street and how between her outfit and her figure she looked like the spawn of Elvis Presley and Jigglypuff. Even though she _did_ kinda look like it.

"How come you're not?" he practically whined as she walked – he stumbled – down the sidewalk, heading back to the parking lot.

"Because I didn't drink as much as you," her tone was mock condescending as she grabbed ahold of his arm to steady him.

"Really? How much did I drink?" Kiba looked up at her but since she was so close he looked cross-eyed while trying to focus on her.

"I stopped counting after five, when you made that joke about the chipmunk."

Kiba laughed goofily as he slurred, "Yeah, that was a good joke."

She rolled her eyes. "Good thing I drove," she muttered as she searched for her keys while trying to keep a good grip on him so that he wouldn't do something drastic like run out into the middle of the busy street. She eased him into the passenger seat; he was almost on the verge of passing out so she started buckling him in.

"You know, you need to hear more how beautiful you are," he mumbled, barely coherent, in her ear right before she pulled away. She smirked at his inebriated comment and mumbled, "thanks", before shutting the door with a shake of her head. She got into the car, and when they got to his apartment Kiba was already passed out. Since there was no way she'd be able to carry him up to his apartment, she had to shake him awake so he could get there with her assistance.

"Alright, let's get your shoes off so you can go to bed," she started untying his laces and pulling his shoes off, tossing them aside, while he laid in bed staring up at the ceiling. "You want your jeans off?" She didn't wait for him to respond as she unbuckled the belt, like helping a small child; she knew his sleeping preferences, having arrived at his apartment multiple times in the past when he had just gotten out of bed. At least she thought sleeping in his boxers was his preference; maybe he put them on when she arrived just for her sake.

"You know you can stay here if you want," Kiba murmured as she helped him up so he could get more comfortable in bed. "You're always more than welcome to."

She stared down at him as he laid in bed, a smile barely visible. "Well, it is late, and I don't have work tomorrow. I guess I probably should just to make sure you get through the night ok."

"Yayyy," he intoned just before passing out.

About a week later Kiba got a phone call from her during lunch, and when he answered it, she was squealing in a pitch he never knew she could reach.

"I got the job!"

"You did, that's awesome!" he laughed upon hearing how happy she sounded. He had heard her the past few months complaining endlessly about how much she hated the job she was currently working at, how the people were either all idiots or acted too good for anyone else, the job in general sucked and wasn't what she wanted to do with her life, and the pay wasn't all that great either. She had been applying to jobs more suited to her interests whenever she had the chance, and he would hear on occasion how excited she was she got an interview, to hear only a few days later how dejected she sounded when they hired someone else.

But now here she was on the phone, jabbering about the job to the point he could barely understand what she was saying.

"What are you doing tonight?" she asked him. "I want to celebrate as soon as possible."

"Actually," Kiba looked over at his calendar. "I think today might be your lucky day." Her cheers sounded over the phone to everyone around him, and he smiled sheepishly at his co-workers. "I'll be done at five, where do you wanna go?"

"Can we go to that new restaurant that opened?"

"Uh, yeah, of course. It's your day."

"Great! I'm so excited!"

He hung up the phone and looked around and saw one of his co-workers looking at him for explanation. "Sorry," he said.

"Taking her out tonight?" he said as he continued with whatever work he was doing, clearly knowing who was on the phone, since Kiba would bring her up at least once a day.

"Yeah," he said. "She finally got a job she wanted."

"That's good," he nodded, still working. "You think maybe today you'll finally tell her how you feel?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Nah, I don't wanna ruin the moment." Kiba shook his head.

"Why, do you think you'll ruin it? By the sounds of it you two already make each other happy as friends, why not go for something more?"

Kiba slumped in his seat; the possibility of telling her had already crossed his mind before, and he had already come up with an answer to his co-worker's question. "Because…I already know she's pretty happy doing things on her own. How the hell can I make her even happier? I wouldn't even know what to do."

Five o'clock came and went, and soon he was sitting across from her, watching her smiling face talk about her new job.

"The hours are longer, but I get more days off, so hopefully that balances things out. But of course this job is so much better so I doubt I'll even care about working longer hours!" she laughed as she sipped on a margarita. Kiba smiled, glad to see that she was so happy, but inside he was struggling. He _could_ tell her. He could tell her that for the longest time, almost since they met, he's been wishing that they could be more than they are now. She was in such a good mood, maybe after hearing that she'll agree that they could take their relationship to the next level.

But then again, she was in such a good mood; he'd hate to bring that up and ruin it. Maybe he'll just ask for her opinion, see if she's at least thought about it, and if not, let that be an opportunity to plant the idea into her head so that she'd at least consider it. That sounded safer. He could do that. But then what if she decides she doesn't –

"Kiba?" she looked at him questioningly. "Are you ok? You look a little…lost."

He broke out of his trance and looked at her blankly, thinking how he should answer. He could do it…

He shook his head, "Sorry, I was just thinking about something that was brought up at work."

"Oh, do you wanna talk about it? I'm sorry, I've been so focused on me I didn't think to ask how your day was."

"No, you have every right to," he waved his hand, brushing aside the subject. "It's your day. It's supposed to be about you. In fact, I'm sorry I was even thinking of something other than you." He forced himself to smile so that she would have no suspicions of his true prior thoughts.

"Please," she rolled her eyes. "Even if it is my day, you're not obligated to have every thought focused on me."

"I know," he said. _I'm not obligated, but I still can't help it_.

He decided to keep her in his daydreams.

* * *

Disclaimer: This is a not-for-profit work solely for entertainment purposes. I claim no ownership except to the unnamed character and story itself and am not gaining anything except writing experience and critiques (maybe).


End file.
